Summer Secrets
by Mug of Doodles
Summary: After life falls to routine the two teammates head out for a vacation together and discover that there's more than 'just a friendship' between them.


After a long trek back home from a simple and successful mission both team members were worn to the bone from the summer's heat, despite their joy, and came to the conclusion that they deserved a vacation. Kiba was the first to suggest they go alone, seeing as how Shino was currently missing in action and Naruto went off on another mission to find Sasuke—much to Kiba's relief. He was aching for alone time with the young Kunoichi, at least alone time that didn't involve constantly keeping on their toes or wearing their nerves thin fighting for their lives. It was hard and sometimes embarrassing making a pass at one's female best friend beside enemy lines.

He'd grown to love the other, nearly as much as he cherished Akamaru, and would never understand how Naruto was still blind to her beauty and shy advances. The thought of the blond twisted his insides; he respected the other but remained wary of the possibilities that might occur between the orange-clad dope and the object of his admiration.

Hinata had just finished describing what she believed to be the perfect place to vacation, 'Relaxing under the warm sun while digging your toes into the sand next to the person you'd love to spend the rest of your life with.'

Kiba nearly missed what she said, having indulged in some fantasies of his own, but nodded along with the other, an idea forming in his head.

"Let's go together!" he exclaimed, tweaking Akamaru's ear—a secret movement between the two that they developed. The movement let the still-growing pup know to agree with him, a motion that would effectively tug at her heartstrings. Hinata had a soft spot for the fluff ball and she could never tell him no.

The lavender-haired Hyūga blushed, having a certain someone else in mind. Besides, Kiba had been acting odder than usual as of late. She'd been firm in denying a seemingly romantic day at the beach with her teammate until Akamaru began whining and poking her thigh with a cold, wet nose.

When she finally relented Kiba scratched behind his pal's ears and snuck him a treat as a thank you and tapped at Hinata's hand once.

"You won't be disappointed."

-kibahinaplz-

After a day of rest the friends packed light and headed off to the closest thing they could find to a beach—the nearest actual beach was miles and miles away and neither felt the need to travel that far. An old lake would suffice and they found one, setting up their relaxation zone in peace. Kiba's partner seemed less flustered than yesterday and after a pep talk he figured today would be the day he finally confessed how he felt.

While setting up camp he finally noticed how much food Hinata actually packed. It's true she had been training to become stronger, even perfecting her custom-made jutsu that complimented her strengths instead of wearing at her faults, so he hadn't seen her struggle with her backpack. His mind wandered to the reason why she pushed herself past her limits and he temporarily turned glum over the whole situation. Naruto was what made the girl strive to succeed and he was jealous, he wanted to be the reason Hinata breathed and fought for another day. A soft voice broke him from his 'inner turmoil' and he tossed her a side-long glance.

"Hm?"

"I said I packed your favorites. I know you said to pack light but then I thought about how sad you seemed lately. I wanted to cheer you up!" She flashed him a beaming smile and he swore he could see her glowing; the summer sun framed her face and created a mesmerizing halo effect.

He chuckled, always grateful for their unbreakable bond, and relished the fact that she relaxed this much around him. She was always her true self—the person hidden behind her shell.

"What would I do without you?"

It was more of a question he was asking himself but she answered regardless, "Starve."

She giggled when his visage was conquered by a faux-pout, laughter caught in her throat when a warm hand covered hers and squeezed gently. Due to her nervousness her toes pointed towards each other and she hid them in the sandy mud mixture, crawling back towards her introverted self.

She stared at her knees, face burning cherry-red, and jumped when warm lips brushed against her ear.

"Hinata, I have to tell you something."

She scooted away suddenly, chest heaving, and held a package of beef jerky between the two.

"A-ah. Maybe….maybe we should eat now."

"We can eat later. This is important," he urged on. Kiba moved in closer and she held it up suddenly, effectively causing the other to ram his face into hard plastic.

Feeling like an idiot that pressed his luck he cleared his throat after a rather long and awkward silence and mumbled out, "You getting in? It's really hot out."

The flustered Chūnin stuttered that she'd join him in a bit and he sighed, calling out to Akamaru that they were going to have an epic splash fight.

-kibahinaplz-

"What's wrong with me, buddy? I'm so not smooth," he complained lowly to the other, dropping his face on the surface of water and blowing bubbles with his nose.

Akamaru agreed with him this time, without Kiba tweaking his ear, and the shinobi scowled but flicked his friend's nose playfully. The two soon started a splash war and the both of them had their fair share of water. Akamaru gingerly gripped his ankle with a strong jaw and plunged deeper underwater but the Inuzuka took his revenge with splashes and playful bites. They had fun, nearly drowning each other in the process, and the chocolate-haired teen thought himself to be victor until a pair of very human hands dunked him under.

He panicked for a moment before he heard soft giggling above the water and he knew he had been forgiven for dampening their friendship. A devilish grin grew on his face and he stayed hidden, swiftly swimming his way behind the younger girl before launching a surprise attack. He snaked his arms around her middle and she squealed, trying to worm away, but failed and remained encased in his arms.

Fearful of the feelings swirling around her middle and that their world would turn silent again she dove under water in an attempt to shake the other and succeeded. Both popped back up gasping for breath, lunging at each other again in playful fits, and everything felt right again.

Maybe he'd tell her another time.


End file.
